Little Miss Salvatore
by LizzyCullen1995
Summary: Never going back to Mystic Falls wasn't going to be an option. Visiting wasn't an option either. We were going to have to live with Stefan and Damon. Something bad was bound to happen now.   Based mostly on the TV series.
1. Prologue

I looked across the field at Damon. He was burying the last remains of the human couple he had attacked earlier. He didn't notice me, and for the moment, I didn't want him to notice me. I mean, what would he do, if he saw me after 150 years, alive? Well, if alive is what I was called. I suppose I was actually the undead, so was every vampire like me and Damon in this world.

Damon had completed the last finishing touches to the burial site where he had put his most recent victims. A cold breeze whipped past my face at that moment and for some odd reason, it took me by surprise. I gasped, alerting Damon that someone was there. "Who's there?" He shouted in my direction.

I was frozen to the spot. He'd caught me, and now I couldn't run off. If I did run away, I would definitely get away from Damon with no trouble whatsoever, but then he'd know there was a vampire in town and any vampire he'd come across, he'd probably kill, knowing him. So there was only one other option left; to compel him.

This would be fun; I hadn't compelled another of my kind for a while. So I stepped out of the woods I was hiding in, and shot towards Damon. I pressed him up against the nearest tree and let the inner vampire within come to the surface.

I could feel the burning sensation in my throat crawling its way up to my mouth, and the veins under my eyes, popped up along with a dark purple, bruise like shape. My fangs sharpened and I smiled evilly at Damon, I shouldn't be doing this to him really. But I couldn't help myself, I _had _to feed.

I growled again, this time louder and bit into Damon's neck. His blood was the cleanest vampire blood I'd ever drank. It was so rich and fulfilling, and oh, it was so good. Damon just stood there and let me do it, something I hadn't experienced in a while as well.

Because Damon's blood was so pure, I didn't need much of it. So I drew back and looked into his ice blue eyes. "Aletta?" Damon asked. I pinched my eyes shut, _Don't do this to me now Damon. _I thought. I looked at him and I could the pools of tears getting ready to spill over the edge, perhaps I could compel him to not say anything about me? After all he could remember me, and not tell anyone else.

"Every time you try to tell anyone about me or what just happened, you will stop yourself and change the subject. You are forbidden from mentioning this incident to anyone or anything. even your journal." I told him as I looked into his eyes. The tear pools dried up and instead Damon's eyes widened slightly before agreeing to do what I had just told him to do.

My work was done. For now.


	2. Driving To Nowhere

_Hey, I'm LizzyCullen1995, I wrote this during my writing block for another story._

_So I thought I'd let you know, that there is really no timeset, but things that happen in the tv show DO happen in here. _

_Review Please, I really appreciate them. _

_My one and only disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, the characters in it, or te plots. But I do however own my own characters, my own plots, and of course my story; Little Miss Salvatore._

_Fictional Character of the day: Damen Auguste, invented by Alyson Noel._

_Much love_

_Lizzy xox_

I stood next to the rusting park bench, tapping my left foot, as I was getting more and more impatient. Why wasn't Ciri here yet? She was supposed to be back 10 minutes ago. She knew not to be late ever because I worried too much. I shivered, which was a sign I was getting increasingly nervous.

"Are you cold mother?" A small voice asked from behind me. I turned to see my little girl looking at me with wide eyes. She looked so much like her uncle. I was just glad she didn't look like her father.

"Ciri, where have you been?" I snapped before I noticed my little girl's eyes filling with tears. I softened immediately and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong my baby?"

"I saw her today mother. I saw her."

"Who did you see?" I asked as she stepped away from me, her ice blue eyes looked at me warily, as if she was scared to tell me this woman's name.

"Mother…I saw Katherine."

"You saw who?" I spluttered. Katherine changed me 4 months after I had given birth to Ciri. I was only seventeen when she turned me. For 11 years I raised Ciri as a human, and then one day I lost control and killed someone so close to me that I daren't speak their name as I am too afraid and ashamed of my actions that night.

So after that horrible night I thought it best to make Ciri like me. So I turned my little girl when she was 11 years old, taking away her chance to live. Looking at her now, I still felt guilty for doing that to her.

"Don't worry about her sweetheart ok?...Just out of interest where did you see her?" I asked…perhaps I could pay her a little visit.

"I saw her at the high school, she was talking to someone else and I didn't get a very good feeling from her, but she wasn't a vampire, she seemed more witchy…you know like that Brooke woman we met in Virginia, when you tracked that man called Damon in the nineties."

"Really?"

"Yes mother, there was also a man that looked a lot like a man called Stefan…you know the man that you followed around for a few weeks back in 1877?"

"Yes…Yes I remember that man."

"Mother, are you ok? You look like your about to cry."

"I am fine, sweetheart."

"Mother, where are we staying tonight?"

"Probably a motel."  
"Mother, I don't like motels."

"I know honey, but it'll just be for the next few weeks at the most."

"Weeks?"

We started walking to the car, an Aston Martin DBS V12. That's what came of good friendships with rich people, of course after a while we would move away and we would also get a leaving present, usually a couple of hundred thousand dollars.

I was smart, and so was my little girl, she made sure that she made friends with the popular, rich kids of the school, and if they rejected her, she would just compel them. I waited for my daughter to get into the car before I did. I always did, because I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

We were silent on the car journey to nowhere. I say nowhere, because I actually didn't know where I was going. I really, really wanted to go back to where I had fed on Damon to see if I could possibly track him, because I had a sneaking suspicion that he was living here in mystic falls. But instead I went to the Mystic grill, so I could buy Ciri dinner as a way of apologising for making her stay in a motel.

The moment we entered Ciri grabbed my arm tightly and gasped. I turned to her and she looked absolutely petrified. "Mother, it's Katherine and that man called Stefan from 1877." My eyes popped out of their sockets before I darted out of the grill, dragging Ciri along with me. Stefan could NOT see me.

I pushed Ciri into the car before jumping into the driver's seat and speeding away. "Why did you just do that mother?" Ciri asked.

"Because that man called Stefan cannot see us, not yet anyway."

"Okay mother, whatever you say."

I just carried on driving for quite a while, and then I was pretty sure that I had got into Tennessee. I found The Hermitage Hotel which was quite a sophisticated hotel and they also had a valet service which I preferred when I was staying at a hotel, and their food was gorgeous. I guess this was going to be where we were eating our dinner for tonight.

Ciri preferred to act as human as she possibly could as she didn't like her vampire self very much, she saw herself as a monster. So even though she did feed, she fed on animal blood and refused to feed on human blood even if I put a whole pint of it in front of her. I planned on calling Hayley, one of my witch friends who lived in Nashville to see if she could stay with Ciri in the hotel for the next two weeks while I messed around with Katherine's head for a few days, just to teach her not to scare my baby like that again.

Fortunately Hayley was in the area and arrived 20 minutes after I had called her. Ciri was quiet and didn't ask questions even though she knew something was happening. I know this sounds stupid but after being sixteen and a half for over 140 years I still needed my freedom even though I had an eleven year old daughter.

I was just about to walk away after hugging Hayley and Ciri goodbye when Ciri ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly and started crying. "Shh, shh, baby." I soothed.

"Mummy I don't want you to leave, I have a bad feeling about you going." Now things were slightly worse, Ciri had just called me mummy. She usually referred to me as mother, and when she was irritated with me she called me mum, and when she was really irritated with me she called me Aletta, but I made sure she was punished for saying that.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, sweetheart. I just need to visit a friend and I probably will be done in a week at the most and then after that I'm going to come back down to get you and we're going to have an actual house to live in."

"Really?" Ciri asked, her voice brightening at the sound of a house.

"Yes my baby, really. We're going to have a nice big house to live in and you'll have your own room and you will able to put nearly anything you want in it, okay?"

"Yes mummy. That'll be fine, I can't wait to see you again. Can you call Hayley every night so I can speak to you?"

"Yes sweetheart, I can."

"Bye Mummy."

"Bye my baby."

I turned and walked away before I could look at my daughter again. I knew that if I looked at my daughter that I would not want to leave her and I would be no further forward with scaring Katherine which I was determined to do.

I took a slow drive back to Mystic Falls. I was in no hurry as I knew Katherine would still be there, as it seemed like she and Stefan were an item. I knew Stefan wouldn't be leaving here very soon, he would probably have enrolled in high school, which if my plans worked, I would be doing to.

I woke up in my car the next day right next to the gambling houses. Why I'd parked here, I didn't know, but I did know that I was in Mystic Falls so I made my way to the grill to see if Katherine was there. If Katherine was there with Stefan then I would just have to compel him to not remember seeing me, which reminded me that I needed to see how Damon was doing with my whole compelling him thing and not being able to tell anyone.

I got to the grill and there was Katherine. Without Stefan, this day was getting better and better by the second. I noticed she was with a blonde boy and a girl who I got the witchy feel off of straight away, I would also have to talk to her later. I was walking up to Katherine about to drag her out by her hair when the blonde boy spoke to her as if he was extremely depressed; "So, how are you and Stefan getting on, Elena?" What? Elena? She's called Elena? Katherine probably just changed her name, but I needed to be careful, she would recognise me if she saw me so I made sure that I stopped to get out 'notebook and pen' for 'writing down directions', right in front of her table.

I conveniently dropped my bag on the floor and its contents on the floor, and surprisingly Katherine got up to help me. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Are you new in town?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm hoping to live here in a few weeks. I just got lost on the way to the estate agents."

"Oh, I can help you with that." The person who seemed to not be Katherine, but actually Elena wrote down a list of directions for the estate agents.

"Thank you." I tried to smile but it came out as more of a wonky frown.

"That's ok...I'm Elena Gilbert, what's you name."

"Sarah Crayden." I answered immediately without even thinking. Why that name? Of all names I could have chosen, and I chose Sarah Crayden.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, maybe I'll see you another time."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you another time."

I entered Macy's at eleven o'clock and left with a decent looking man at five past eleven. I needed a place to sleep, and I thought that a 'nightclub' would be the best place to find a man who would invite me in and let me sleep in his bed without asking questions. I wasn't one to sleep around, after losing my virginity, 150 years ago, I hadn't had a sexual experience. Partly because I didn't think it appropriate as I'm a vampire, and partly because I hadn't met anyone special.

Joseph, the man who had very kindly taken me home with him, walked into his house, slightly tipsy, without inviting me in. So I seductively…purred his name, and he turned around. I smiled playfully, before kicking my shoes inside the house. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked, whilst slipping off my coat.

"What?" Joseph asked, looking at me stupidly.

"Will you please invite me in, sir?" When I said sir, I batted my eyelashes even more than I already was, and bent forward ever so slightly, so that the ruffles on my hot pink dress were not hiding my cleavage.

"Come on in, baby." Joseph smiled.

I smiled seductively on the outside, and jumped up and down gleefully on the inside, I had somewhere to sleep for the next few days. As I stepped into Josephs' house, I closed the door lightly. Joseph walked forward, towards me, and I did the same to him. I trailed my fingers down his chest, until they met his belt.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling I was starting to like Joseph a little bit. But I pushed that thought into the back o my mind, because I was NOT sleeping with any man tonight.

I awoke to find myself in a beautifully comfy bed. Joseph was sound asleep next to me, but there was something wrong with him. I reached my hand out to touch his skin, and sure enough he was ice cold. He had died. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I dressed myself in last night's clothes, walked downstairs, and located the phone. I called the ambulance service, and waited or them to get there, they took Josephs' body away from the house, and soon after I left as well.

After walking for 5 minutes, I decided that I needed some clothes, so I went beck to the abandoned warehouse where I had parked my car last night and had a very tearful conversation with Ciri, and drove all the way back into the town centre. I found a small shop called Bellezza Naturale, which meant Natural Beauty in Italian.

When I walked into the shop, I saw two pairs of jeans I wanted instantly. They were a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of denim boot cut jeans. Then I saw the most gorgeous pair of black heels with gold studs on. After half an hour of going through the small shop, I ended up walking out with two hundred dollars worth of clothes.

I was glad it was easy to enrol in high school, with the whole compelling thing. I got my timetable and walked around the school, just so I knew my surroundings for the next day. The school bell rung, signalling the end of the day and a flood of students filtered out into the corridors. I looked around and got increasingly worried, why were there so many people around me? What was happening? I could feel my body going faint, and worrying that I was about to collapse in front of the whole entire school, I dragged myself into an empty classroom. Well, I thought it was empty, but it became apparent that it wasn't when I heard a voice room from the back of the room, that sounded all too familiar.

"Aletta, what the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Family Is Forever

**(A/N AT THE END.)**

The nausea was paralysing my every sense. There was a thick, blurry cloud covering my eyes, thick cloth stuffed in my ears and nose, and an invisible force-field was surrounding my tongue and my skin. I couldn't see, hear, smell, taste or feel ANYTHING.

Then all the nausea lifted, as soon as it had descended. I looked up into Ric's eyes, and he smiled a little, before outstretching his hand towards me. Grasping his hand in mine, I pulled myself up. "Ric, what the hell are you doing teaching in a high school? If you are even teaching, maybe you're just snooping around for something, or you have a habit of sneaking around schools?"

"Babe, you know I'm qualified to teach, and you know that I'm after that vamp that got Isobel." Ric smiled, before opening his arms and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"B T W, I'm a vamp too…plus I'm going to be enrolling in this mighty fine school, so am I going to be taught by you or what?" I was going back into my old friendly banter mode when I realised that they'd figured it out.

I could sense Damon and Stefan walking at quite a pace down the corridor…towards the room I was in. They were going to see me, _**they couldn't see me**_. I remembered I was on the ground floor, which meant an easy exit for me, and a place where a scene couldn't be made. "Ric, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've really got to, I'll speak to you later, ok?" Before a confused Ric could answer back, I'd already made a discrete exit by jumping though the window and onto the grass bank.

I jogged to my car, and was just about to get into it when I heard the unmistakeable sound of someone slamming open a door. That someone was Damon and Stefan, and they would be pissed if they saw me driving away, so I didn't allow myself to dither in the parking lot, I just flung myself in and sped off.

"Mummy, when are you coming back?" Ciri whispered.

"Baby, why are you whispering?"

"Hayley is asleep."

"Ok. Well I have a feeling I'll be back early, now I need to go…I'm going to see Uncle Ric, do you remember him?"

"Oh, Uncle Ric is my favourite person ever apart from you, Mummy." Ciri told me, her voice growing in volume.

"I know baby, I need to go now; I'm meeting up with Uncle Ric."

"Ok Mummy, I'll see you soon. Bye…I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Bye Mummy."

"Bye baby." I cut the phone call of with Ciri then, before I could start to cry.

I'd actually followed Ric to his house, and was about to make a surprise visit. I made sure I looked presentable, before stepping out of my car and walking up the small and neatly kept path to Ric's house.

I rung the bell twice, and Ric still didn't answer. I rung the bell another two times, getting more impatient when he still didn't answer. "Aletta, he's not going to be there. I've left him in a…convenient place."

"Isobel." I growled.

"Don't worry, he's not hurt." She told me, she was trying to sound concerned.

"Isobel, where have you left him?"

"I can't remember, I'll guess you'll just have to find him." Isobel smiled. I flew towards her and we crashed into a tree.

_Shit. We're right next to a ready made stake. _I told myself. But unfortunately my thoughts didn't reach my arms and legs fast enough so I could move out of the way of Isobel. I suppose I was lucky because Isobel missed my heart and got the upper-left of my stomach. She ran after making sure I was incapable of removing the stick from my body. I was left to shrink behind a tree and wait until someone came along who could actually help.

I'd never been staked in the stomach before, so this was a completely new experience. It hurt. A lot. I'd always thought that when you weren't staked in the heart, you'd become so weak that you'd die anyway. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me think it was going to go that way.

When the pain got really bad, I started to decide who should be the last person or people I would think of. The first person was of course Ciri. How could I think of anyone else first? She had taken me out of my depression, I'd been able to stay happy even after I'd killed…someone.

The second was father. After my brothers had been killed, he finally realised that I actually existed. I was completely spoilt, and was daddy's little girl, even after I brought shame on the family by becoming pregnant. He was my best friend for 13 months before he was killed by a sick and disgusting creature, a sick and disgusting _vampire._

The third was Ric. I'd known him for 4 years. Isobel had actually been nice back then. They were on a camping trip when they found me, I was weak after killing a recently made enemy (This was before I found out that vampire blood was better than human or animal blood.) and Isobel being the freak she was, figured it out straight away that I was a vampire.

She only knew because she had been doing research about vampires, and was on the border of sceptic and believer, and upon discovering me she pushed onto the believer side. Ric didn't know until after Damon came along and changed her, I just had to tell him what I was and I'm still not sure why, I think it was because for a while, I thought Isobel was dead and I felt guilty. Ric still thinks that Isobel was just drained of blood and killed. I've kept a lot of secrets from him, and I have a horrible feeling that they will all come spilling out like they did when Isobel was 'killed'.

The fourth was Stefan and Damon. Actually, no, they were the first. I don't think anybody could mean as much to me as they did. They were my everything, and still are. They have quarter of my heart EACH, Ciri also has a quarter and Ric and my father have an eighth each. Stefan and Damon did still mean a lot to me, and I decided that I really should have gone and seen them and spoken to them earlier, but it wasn't going to happen now.

I spent what was going to be my last few minutes on this earth reminiscing in old memories. The first memory I have is when I was four, Stefan was six and Damon was ten. Father had got the servants to make a rope swing on the tree for Stefan and Damon. I wasn't allowed on it as I was a small girl and small girls shouldn't be doing dangerous things like that.

Damon had got on it, but the branch had broken and he had fallen off and broken his arm. Father made sure that the servant who had put up the swing was disgraced and then fired. Then father got one of his carpenter friends to make a swing with a seat which never ever broke, not even once.

I also remember the day Damon came home from the army. My maid, Marianna, called up to me to tell me that my big brother had arrived. I had been sitting in my room reading, as I always did, and upon hearing the news, I flung my book onto my bed and ran downstairs. Father caught me in the hallway to mention to me that a young, respectful girl of my age should not be doing silly things like running before returning to his study.

He never talked to me. Well, he did talk to me when he wanted me to do something, or when he was telling me off. I then respectfully walked the rest of the way down the hallway, before walking out the HUGE front doors that were open.

I couldn't help myself when I saw Damon though. He was on the other side of the flat green grass that lay before our home. I picked up the skirt of my long, silk, fuchsia dress and sprinted towards him. Damon was embracing Stefan happily as I ran across the green. "Damon!" I called out to him. Stefan stepped back to look at me, along with Damon.

They both smiled adoringly at me, and at that moment I flung my arms around Damon's neck and smiled and laughed as I was spun around happily by my brother. I remember me and my brothers being the world's closest family. I remember my brothers being not only the brothers, but best friends as well. I remember the day Katherine von Swartzchild came along and ruined all of that, and I DEFINITELY remember the day that my brothers died because if her.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts by a rough shaking. "Aletta? Baby, we're here. Me and Stefan are here." Hang on a minute…that was…Damon. How did he find me? How did Stefan find me? I had to have died. There was no other possible way.

"I like death." I whispered. "I get to have my brothers back." I smiled before I saw the pitch black nothingness swoop down upon my eyes and then I was swept into a world of unconsciousness.

I woke up in a house that was full of a horribly tense atmosphere. I turned my head to the side of the room, where the window was letting the light stream through. Stefan was sitting on the window seat, looking out of it, obviously in deep thought. I took this as my opportunity to sit up and the moment Stefan turned to see what the movement was, I knew I had to make my move. I sped out of the room and through the lounge where I very unfortunately crashed into Damon.

I fell backwards and landed heavily on my back. "ALETTA!" Ric shouted from the other side of the room. It distracted Damon long enough to get up and smash through the top floor window. I knew I was going to be followed so I decided that I should at least make it to the car, where my last bottle of human blood was stored. I really hated human blood, even more than I hated animal blood.

Human blood had a horrible metallic taste, much like an animals but with an animal, you didn't feel as bad about draining your victim. Vampire blood was beautiful, and rich, and warm with only a vague hint of metal, and vampires could always refill their own blood-flow with human blood quickly so there was less chance of death.

I'd gotten back to my car in record time, I went to the boot and after opening it, I fumbled through, the clothes, the empty blood bottles, the empty blood bags and paperwork before finding the required bottle of blood.

I shoved it towards my mouth, and gulped down the unpleasant-tasting liquid, some of it dribbling down my chin. After finishing the distasteful drink I chucked the empty bottle of blood back into the boot and slammed the door. I could sense Damon more than I could sense Stefan, which meant that he was closer. Damon would not go as lightly on me as Stefan would.

The drive away from the centre of Mystic falls was a long and depressing one. I kept thinking about going back. Then, just as I was about to drive out of Virginia, I decided that I needed my brothers back. But before I could go back, I had to call Ciri. "Hello, Mummy." Ciri chimed.

"Hello, Ciri." I added, as cheerful as I could.

"Mummy, is there something wrong?" She said. She was so worried, she was always so worried about me.

"Ciri, there is something I need to tell you. I have been keeping it a secret for a long time…"

"Why did you keep a secret from me, Mummy?" _Why did she have to ask such hard questions?_

"Ciri, I did it for your safety, so you wouldn't try to go looking for these people."

"What people?"

"You know the two men we follow around some time?"

"Damon and Stefan?"

"Yes, them."

"What's dangerous about them, Mummy?"

"They know dangerous people, like Katherine."

"What's the secret, Mummy?"

"They're my brothers, your uncles."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ciri, really. I'm going to talk with them when I meet up with them again, and I'll be able to make sure that you're allowed to have your own room."

"Mummy, can you hurry up, I really want to live in my own house, and have my own room again…I miss it."

"I know you do, baby. I'll come back for you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy. Bye."

"Bye." Never going back to Mystic Falls wasn't an option. Visiting wasn't an option either. I was going to have to live with Stefan and Damon.

Something bad was bound to happen now.

_**Hi there. I'm Lizzy and I wrote this little story right here. Well, it's not little but…still, you get what I mean. I hope.**_

_**I thought I'd let you know that I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it's the best I've got at the moment. Things that are confusing will be cleared up in the next 2 chapters. And I think you should prepare your tissues for chapter five because tbh, I think it's going to be an immensely sad chapter.**_

_**Love**_

_**Lizzy xxx**_


	4. Twice The Pain

I wanted to tell Stefan about Aletta. But I couldn't. It was so damn unfair of my baby sister to compel me... I mean we hadn't seen or spoken to each other since 1845, and instead of a happy family reunion with balloons and party rings, she feeds off me and compels me not to mention a thing about her.

I remember in 1856, when Stefan and I had met up for the first time since we had been turned. Father had been killed by a vampire, which bothered me more than I actually thought it would, but what really did bother me was the fact that Aletta had vanished. She had disappeared from the house, and no-one knew where she had gone. It's obvious, now I know that she's still around, that she was kidnapped and turned. By who, I don't know, but when I do find out I will kill them, for bringing my baby sister into a life that is so painful.

Drowning in my thoughts got boring after a while, so I decided to go and annoy my baby brother instead. The high school would be finishing soon, so I really needed to step on it if I was to get there in time.

Luckily for me, and unfortunately for Stefan, I was waiting by his car 2 minutes before the final bell of the day rang. I let my eyes drift over the parking lot, the school, the woman staring at Alaric Saltzman's classroom. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why she looked familiar. I guessed that I would be researching that at a later point. I knew she was a vampire though, which gave the whole research a little more urgency.

I was nudged in the side by Stefan, to bring me out of my own thoughts (wow, I was doing a lot of thinking today) and to make me move out of the way of the driver's side door. Elena was already in the car, waiting patiently and sweetly. Damn, she looked like Katherine. That would take some time to get used to. Stefan nudged me again, and I was properly brought out of my thoughts this time.

"Hello there, brother." I smiled.

"Damon." Stefan seemed like he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge me.

"What can I help you with, brother?" I asked.

"You can help me by moving out of my way, so I can get in the car and go home." Stefan said angrily. He got annoyed so quickly. I wondered if he would get annoyed if I tried to tell him about Aletta. He did love her a hell of a lot. I loved her a hell of a lot to, so thinking about it, I knew he'd be angry if I tried to speak about her. I'd probably get angry if he tried to talk about her as well.

"Damon, get out of my way. What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan asked angrily. "Stefan...the other week, when I..."

"When you were fed on?"

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

"You know the vampire. Well, you used to know them at least, very well, might I add."

"Really? Who was it?" Stefan sounded curious and angry.

"Al-...Al-...Al-...Al-...Oh man, she's good."

"Who's Al and why are they 'good'?"

"No...erm...not Al...erm...she's a...she...blue eyes like mine...brown hair like yours...her name is A-"

I didn't get time to stutter. Stefan had already slammed me into the side of his car before I could say anything else. "Don't you DARE talk about her."

"Stefan, I'm telling you the truth."

"This is just one of your stupid ways of making me feel bad."

"It's not."

"Damon, you know whose fault it is that she disappeared."

"So?"

"So? It was US Damon. It was us."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Damon?"  
"I saw her. She's a vampire. She fed off me. She compelled me not to say anything."

"I don't know why you want to go and open old wounds, which still hurt as much today, as they did one hundred and forty years ago."

"I'm no-" Her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ric, what the hell are you doing teaching in a high school? If you are even teaching, maybe you're just snooping around for something, or you have a habit of sneaking around schools?" Stefan's face dropped. He was emotionless and so was I.

"Babe, you know I'm qualified to teach, and you know that I'm after that vamp that got Isobel." Alaric Saltzman knew my baby sister? How? When? And Why?

"Elena, me and Damon will be back, we've got to sort something out." Stefan said to Elena, as calmly as he could. She nodded. I started running to the school before Stefan but he caught up with me quickly. "B T W, I'm a vamp too…plus I'm going to be enrolling in this mighty fine school, so am I going to be taught by you or what?"

We were about to turn down the corridor where Alaric Saltzman's classroom was. But she'd stopped talking. I knew she'd sensed me and Stefan. "Ric, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've really got to, I'll speak to you later, ok?" NO! NO! NO! She couldn't go. She was my baby sister. She was still alive. I loved her, and she was leaving without even a hello. We started running even though we knew we were going to be late.

I slammed the door open just as she'd got out the window. Alaric Saltzman turned around to face us. He looked surprisingly calm. "Ah, Stefan...what are you and your..."

"Brother." Stefan added in.

"What are you and your brother doing here?"

"Never mind, Mr. Saltzman; it doesn't matter anymore." Stefan sounded as if he might cry.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked.

"Yes. Mr. Saltzman. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." With one last smile and a nod me and Stefan left the classroom and walked back in silence to the car.

"I'll see you later, brother." I said quietly.

"Yes. I'll see you later, Damon." Stefan whispered back. Then he got into his car with a confused Elena and drove off. He was going to be in SUCH a mood later.

Stefan wanted me to prove to him that I could be civil, and not be a 'constant monster'. So he suggested a drink down at the mystic grill. What he really meant was 'Can we try a brotherly bonding exercise?' I didn't want to bond with my baby brother. We didn't need to. If I was honest with myself I would probably say that we still had the remnants of our old bond hanging in there still.

I felt as if the Aletta incident earlier had brought us closer. I knew he thought the same, but we weren't going to admit it to each other. We were sitting at the bar drinking our first glass of whisky when Alaric Saltzman came up to me and said, "I can't kill you in public but I will later, just you wait."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You...You killed my wife, Isobel. "

"I think you've had too much to drink, Sir." Stefan said. There he went again... trying to be all diplomatic.

"I know what you two are. Don't try and hide it. You sucked the life out of my wife 2 years ago. Now, I'm going to drive a nice wooden stake right through your heart." He growled at me.

"Alari- "

"Don't bother talking to me, I'm heading out. But trust me; watch your shadows from now on."

And with that he stormed out of the grill. Me and Stefan turned to look at each other, but didn't say anything. We turned ourselves back to face the bar and drank the second glass of whisky for the night.

Stefan and I decided to play a game of pool after the fourth glass of whisky. I think we were actually bonding. I think I was kind of starting to like him. But Alaric Saltzman had to come and ruin our carefree moment. I'd almost forgotten him and his death threats but he came running back in.

"Stefan...Damon...I didn't know she...was your...sister..." Why was Alaric talking about Aletta?

"How do you know Aletta?" Stefan blurted out urgently.

"It doesn't matter at the moment...she's hurt badly. She needs your help..."

Aletta was hurt? Shit. Oh god. My baby sister was hurt. How? Who? Where? Why? Why? Why? Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. She can't be hurt. Oh god. "Damon come on, we need to help her." Stefan said, and with that he dragged me out of the mystic grill and we were soon driving to Alaric's house.

Alaric leaped out of the car when we stopped, and ran behind a tree. Me and Stefan followed him, and there she was. After 150 years, I was finally going to have proper contact with my baby sister again. We were all going to be a family again.

Aletta was mumbling something about us. She kept saying 'Stefan...Damon...my brothers...I love you...I miss you..." over and over again. I looked at Stefan to see what he thought we should do. He glanced at the tree branch in Aletta's stomach and I nodded; Stefan was going to have to take it out.

When he did, Aletta screamed so loud that it hurt my ears and made one of Alaric's neighbours wake up. But then Aletta wouldn't stop screaming so I had to wake her up. "Aletta...Baby, we're here. Me and Stefan are here."

Aletta's eyes flickered open, she looked at me and Stefan before whispering, ""I like death, I get to have my brothers back." And then she fell limp. My head turned to Stefan, to see what he thought we should do, but instead I saw my little brother crying, and to my surprise I was crying as well.

We ended up taking Aletta back home. She was put in Stefan's room, and Stefan was put on guard, while I went to get a few blood bags. While I was in the basement, I sensed Aletta waking up. I rushed and was running through the lounge, blood bags in hand when Aletta crashed into me.

She fell to the floor, and for a moment we were both stunned. Stefan and Alaric appeared at the same time, then Alaric shouted, "ALETTA!" I turned towards him, and when I turned back I caught a little glimpse of Aletta as she threw herself through a top floor window.

Me and Stefan followed her, but she was already in the forest. I was determined to find her, determined to bring her back to live with her brothers so the last 3 Salvatore's could be a family. Me and Stefan were rushing through the trees, I was faster than him, closer to Aletta, closer to the one girl I would always love no matter what.

By the time I'd got to a secluded pathway in the forest where Aletta had parked her car, she was already speeding off in a direction that only made me think she wasn't planning on coming back.

That thought crippled me.

Damon, the violent monster. Damon, the heartless, evil-minded vampire crumpled to a heap on the floor. Why was I being so pathetic? Stefan should be the one crying. But strangely enough he wasn't.

He was the one who got to the clearing after me.

He was the one who knelt down next to me.

He was the one who put his arm around me.

He was the one who cried with his big brother, because for once they agreed on something...

... Loosing you're family was and always is the most painful thing you will ever go through.

It hurts even more if you have to go through it twice.


	5. No More Babies

**(A/N. Ok, I don't really like putting things at the beginning of my chapter, but I needed to tell you that if the way this chapter is structured, is confusing you, then, it's meant to be. I'll explain more later, but I want to leave you guys to get on and read this chapter. ) **

Stefan and Damon were in the Mystic Grill, with Ric. Ric was trying to explain to Damon how he was here to kill him because Damon had killed Isobel. Damon hadn't killed Isobel, as I already knew, but even though I did know, I wouldn't be telling my best friend that his wife was around, but now a vampire.

Going into the grill seemed to be an impossible task for me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I thought, _yes, you can do this Aletta, go into the bar and speak to your brothers_, I came up with some excuse to not do it.

But I did need to do it soon, because I wanted Ciri to have her own bedroom, and a little normality and stability in her life. I started to step towards the bar, when I realised that my brothers were walking to the door with Ric.

The shock stopped me from moving and before I could actually jolt myself out of my frozen state, Stefan had stepped out of the door and noticed me. He froze and Damon walked into him, followed by Ric doing the same thing. They cursed, but then they realised why he'd stopped**. I was back.**

There was at least a minutes silence before anything actually happened.

Then... slowly but surely... Stefan started to take a few cautious steps towards me. I felt the hot human-like tears falling out of my eyes and onto my cheek. I could see similar, human-like tears falling out of both my brothers' eyes to.

Stefan was still silent. But he carried on walking until he got to me. We were close enough that only one thin human/vampire would be able to fit in between us.

Stefan's right hand reached out, and moved a small lock of hair that had fallen out of its hairgrips, before placing it, palm down on my cheek.

"Aletta?" Stefan half croaked, half whispered.

"Hi." I said in a similar tone before I was pulled into a tight and secure embrace. Before I knew it we were both sobbing, almost uncontrollably. I could hear Damon's quiet sobs in the background as well. We were back. The 3 Salvatore siblings were back.

Damon's hug was next. It seemed more urgent than Stefan's, like he was scared it was never going to happen again. But it would happen again, I was going to make sure it would happen again, more than once, my family were my life after all.

Ric got the privilege of driving my car back to the Salvatore residence, and then he left soon after hugging me goodbye. I turned around to take in my surroundings, and there I was, I was here.

I was home.

My brothers walked inside with me. Damon had driven home, while Stefan sat right next to me. They were scared I was going to do another runner. I wasn't.

We got into the lounge, where I had thrown myself out of the window the last time I had been round. We sat, in silence, for a good 15 minutes before I tried to talk.

"So... what have you boys been up to for the last one-hundred and forty-five years?"

"Existing." Stefan said painfully.

"What have YOU been doing for the past one-hundred and forty-five years, Aletta?" Damon said, he was happy but I also sensed a slight anger growing with every word he spoke.

"Well, after you guys being killed, father and I just existed for about a year. But in that time a few things happened." I answered, trying to inject the slightest bit of ease and normality into the most horrendously painful discussion I had ever had.

"What few things?" Damon asked. Yep, I was right... he WAS angry

"Well, just over 4 months after you guys died, I was going out to get some flowers for your graves, it was the first time I'd been out of the house since, well I keep saying it, but yes, it was the first time I'd been out since your death. I'd got the flowers without any trouble, but when I was walking back, I was grabbed by the hair and dragged into like a ditch or something. I was raped by a guy who I didn't even know. He didn't protect himself, not that he could in those days anyways, but yeah, I got pregnant. I didn't want an abortion, and kept the baby. Father didn't give me hell, but only because he was still hurting over losing his sons." I explained, a faint waver in my voice, but I wouldn't cry anymore, I'd done it enough.

"What happened to the baby?" Stefan asked. I reached into my small black bag and pulled out a small filofax. It was full of pictures of me and Ciri. There were more from the modern day. I had one individual picture of her when she was 1 years old. That was my favourite because it was one of about five from when she was human.

"Ciri Maria Salvatore. Born 10th September 1846. She will be turning 165 years old this year, but will eternally be 11."

"She died when she was 11?" Damon asked.

"Well, effectively yes, look, I think you should look at these pictures..."

"You turned her!" Damon shouted, he ignored what I had just suggested.

"I didn't have any other choice! It was that or I would kill her, I was a monster back then." I all but screamed at him. I wasn't going to be able to stick to the plan of not crying anymore.

"You were a new vampire, you should have left her in someone else's company when you were getting used to being a vampire. You wasted her life... she could have had a normal life, Aletta."

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" I did scream this time. Who was Damon to tell me how to raise my daughter? No-one, I was Ciri's mother, not him. I'd raised her, looked after her, taught her how to hunt, how to protect herself, how to run if she ever needed to. Damon was her uncle who didn't even know she existed until a few minutes ago.

"Sorry." Damon said simply. I'd hurt him.

"Sorry." I said back in the almost exact tone as him. He'd hurt me.

"When I gave birth to Ciri, I couldn't believe something so beautiful, delicate and pure could come from something so disgusting, violent and dirty. I thought I was blessed, but how could I be? My brothers were Stefan Lorenzo Salvatore and Damon Carlo Salvatore. They were the two boys who had tragically been caught in the crossfire when the vampire hunts were going on. Well that's what they said anyway. I know you were trying to save that stupid bitch you were both in love with. I KNOW you helped her at least. She decided to turn up on the day Ciri turned 6 months." 

"She did?" Both my brothers said at the same time.

"Yep. And being the wonderfully brilliant person she is, she put her blood in all my drinks for the next week, then compelled me to drink a vial of it, so there was a high amount of it in my system, before killing me. I woke up in the family morgue. I was thirsty. I got out of the morgue easily, because I knew what I was. Katherine was waiting outside the morgue, holding Ciri. She told me to go feed... and... I did. That was the most horrible thing I will ever do... killing a person. Well my fist blood was the worst, because it meant that many human lives were then in danger. But I carried on, then one day, I lost control and I killed a person... an innocent person. That was what made me change Ciri; I was scared I was going to kill her before she could grow up."

"I don't understand." Stefan whispered.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"I thought I killed father." He whispered again. He was reliving it, reliving what he thought was him murdering his own father. That would have hurt him for a very long time, and I was pretty sure it still hurt him.

"You didn't kill father, injured him severely, yes. Kill him, no. He pulled through, he wasn't meant to, not with the standard of medical services in them days, but he was a miracle." I smiled fondly at the thought of father.

"Father was killed though, wasn't he Aletta? That's why you left with Ciri I suppose." Damon said.

"Yes and yes." I _tried_ to smile back; they were getting close to the truth. They couldn't get close to the truth, they'd kill me.

"You know who killed him don't you?" Damon said again.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Who was it?" Stefan and Damon asked at the same time.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" They said in unison again.

"You would hate me."

"We wouldn't hate you." Wow they were really getting good at saying things in synchronisation. "You really want to know, I know. You want to kill the vampire who killed your father, but if you did know, then –" A scream that was close by stopped me from telling them.

That scream was very familiar.

Whose scream was it?

It sounded again. Who was it? It sounded like a young girl's...

OHMIGOD. OHMIGOD. OHMIGOD. It was Ciri's scream. She was screaming.

"That's Ciri." I said quietly before running at my fastest speed towards the door, I flung it open and ran into the woods where it had sounded. My brothers were running after me. They were far behind; vampire blood was an advantage at this point.

I got to a clearing. There was my baby, and her killer. But my pain was so strong it overtook my anger in a race to control my mind, it drove me straight towards my daughter, instead of killing the evil fucking monster who had just staked my baby.

The monster ran away.

My baby, my little girl, the person who wouldn't hurt anything or anyone no matter what, who would just run because her mother had taught her, shrivelled in my arms.

I had taught her to run away, and how to stake a vampire. I hadn't taught her how to fight. It was my fault. This was my fucking fault.

The shrivelling was done.

Ciri was gone.

Ciri was dead.

Ciri was in a world that had no end, only a painful beginning.

There was a person screaming in my ear.

I realised

it was me.

Damon was there.

Stefan was there.

I was crying, screaming, hurting.

Could my baby still be in pain?

Could she still feel, hear, smell?

Could she still be alive?

My screams were telling me the answer to all those questions; no.

She died in pain.

What was I meant to do now?

There was something numbing my senses.

I... didn't know...

I couldn't...

I was...

I was broken.

Completely and utterly

B

RO

KEN.

A parent should never outlive their child. Never. Ever.

Were my brothers crying?

Yes. They were.

I needed something to kill. I was going to kill. My brothers needed to go; I was going to kill them.

But...

Then there was an animal.

Furry little tail.

Tall ears.

Beady black eyes.

I pounced on it.

Ripped it to shreds.

Screaming with every tear.

Its life had ended.

Just like my baby's.

Stefan and Damon were there.

They were not crying as much as me.

But they were crying.

I would cry if my niece had just been staked.

Stefan was holding Ciri.

Damon was next to me.

Ciri was gone. I should have been holding her instead of Stefan.

MY BABY WAS GONE!

NO!

THIS WORLD WAS FUCKING CRUEL.

THE WORLD AND EVERY FUCKING LIVING THING ON IT, WAS A MONSTER, WAITING TO MAKE MY LIFE MORE OF A FUCKING MISERY.

THIS WAS THE END FOR ME.

I would die soon after my baby.

I didn't have much to live for any more.

Then I realised.

Stefan and Damon were here.

I would be ok.

They would know what to do.

Wouldn't they?

**Hey guys! How was that? Bad? Good? I hope this chapter was ok, and I didn't like... anger you by killing off Ciri. Sorry if that was the case though. From now on and for the next few chapters, Aletta's going to be a bit weird, so you might get to see inside the Slavatore boys head a bit more. Oh and I've got an idea for a new story based on the Vampire Diaries. It's all about a mystery guy who has a thing for/with a lovely lady vampire, and for some reason finds Stefan and Damon later on. Haha, I'm not giving away any more, but I think it will be good, becase I'm not sure how many other stories are like it. I love you guys, keep reviewing. **

**Lizzy xxx **

**Oh, btw, let me know if you cried, or if I need to work on my sad story writing skills. **


End file.
